Avengers: Endgame Prelude
Avengers: Endgame Prelude is a 3-issue comic mini-series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set before the events of Avengers: Endgame, and it is a retelling of the events of Avengers: Infinity War. Synopsis Part 1 A COSMIC CALAMITY! From the dawn of the universe came six INFINITY STONES, each in control of an essential aspect of existence: space, reality, power, soul, mind and time. Now, THANOS strives to collect them all to further his mad plan to wiping out half the universe's population. Standing between him and his goal: the AVENGERS, the GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY, SPIDER-MAN, and more! But with one Infinity Stone already in Thanos' possession, will even the combined might of the Marvel Universe be enough to stop him?DIGITAL COMICS SHOP Prelude #1 - Marvel.com Part 2 THANOS' MAD QUEST CONTINUES! THANOS' quest for the INFINITY STONES threatens the universe! While DOCTOR STRANGE, IRON MAN and SPIDER-MAN face off against the "CHILDREN OF THANOS," the VISION forms a dire plan...even as THOR and ROCKET seek a legendary weapon that may be the universe's only hope! Plus: GAMORA's past is revealed!DIGITAL COMICS SHOP Prelude #2 - Marvel.com Part 3 AVENGERS & GUARDIANS ASSEMBLE! The last stand of the AVENGERS, GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY and the heroes of Earth! But can even their combined might stop THANOS' mad scheme, now that he's assembled all the INFINITY STONES? Snap!DIGITAL COMICS SHOP Prelude #3 - Marvel.com Appearances Characters *Thanos *Thor *Heimdall *Proxima Midnight *Ebony Maw *Loki *Corvus Glaive *Cull Obsidian *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Wong *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tony Stark/Iron Man *F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Pepper Potts (dialogue only) *Gamora *Groot *Mantis *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer *Vision *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Taneleer Tivan/Collector (illusion) *James Rhodes/War Machine *Thaddeus Ross (hologram) *T'Challa/Black Panther *Okoye *Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Nebula *Eitri *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Shuri *Ayo *M'Baku *Odin (mentioned) *Ultron (mentioned) *Hela (mentioned) *Ego (mentioned) *Meredith Quill (mentioned) *Gamora's Mother (mentioned) *Grandmaster (mentioned) *J.A.R.V.I.S. (mentioned) *Frigga (mentioned) *Kurse (mentioned) *A'Lars (mentioned) Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum **Antarctica **Edinburgh, Scotland **New York ***New Avengers Facility **Golden City, Wakanda ***Citadel ***Wakanda Medical Center **Glasgow, Scotland (mentioned) **Missouri (mentioned) *Zen-Whoberi (flashback) *Knowhere **Exitar ***Collector's Museum *Nidavellir *Titan *Vormir *Garden **Thanos' Farm *Multiverse **Soulworld *Asgard (mentioned) *Jotunheim (mentioned) *Hel (mentioned) *Xandar (mentioned) Events *Infinity War **Attack on the Statesman **Attack on Greenwich Village **Attack on Vision **Ambush in Knowhere **Rescue of Doctor Strange **Battle of Titan **Battle of Wakanda **Snap **Massacre of the Xandarians (mentioned) *Massacre of the Zehoberei (flashback) *Avengers Civil War (mentioned) **Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility (mentioned) *Duel in the Asgardian Palace (mentioned) *Battle on Ego's Planet (mentioned) *Chitauri Invasion (mentioned) **Battle of New York (mentioned) *Second Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) *Sacking of Asgard (mentioned) *Massacre of the Dwarves (mentioned) *Battle in the Valkyrie (mentioned) Items *Thanos' Armor *Infinity Stones **Power Stone **Space Stone **Time Stone **Mind Stone **Reality Stone **Soul Stone *Infinity Gauntlet *Proxima Midnight's Spear *Corvus Glaive's Glaive *Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer *Tesseract *Hofund *Bifrost Bridge *Cloak of Levitation *Sling Ring *Eye of Agamotto *Arc Reactor *Cauldron of the Cosmos *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Spider-Man Suit *Web-Shooters **Synthetic Webbing *Iron Spider Armor *Translator Implant *Vibranium **Vibranium Spear **Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm **Kimoyo Beads **Panther Habit **Wakandan Shields **Sonic Spear *Captain America's Uniform *Redwing *EXO-7 Falcon *Combat Goggles *Black Widow's Batons *James Rhodes' Leg Braces *Chitauri Staff *Chitauri Helmet *Gamora's Switchblade *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *Quad Blasters *Godslayer *Space Throne *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Star-Lord's Helmet *Gravity Mine *Jet Boot Attachments *Uru **Stormbreaker **Mjølnir (mentioned) *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII *Sokovia Accords (mentioned) Vehicles *Sanctuary II *''Statesman'' *Q-Ship *''Benatar'' **Benatar's Space Pod *Quinjet *Outrider Dropship *Thresher Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians *Titans *Frost Giants *Celestials *Zehoberei *Halfworlders *''Flora colossus'' *Chitauri *Luphomoids *Dwarves *Dark Elves (mentioned) Creatures *Outriders * (mentioned) Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Black Order *Asgardian Royal Family *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Golden Tribe *Dora Milaje *Border Tribe *Jabari Tribe *Wakandan Royal Guard *Wakandan Design Group *SBN Mentioned * * * *'' '' Trivia *The comic is featured in Avengers: Endgame Prelude (collection). *Unlike the movie, Mantis is not shown turning to dust following the Snap. References External Links * Category:Comics Category:MCU Red Stamp Category:Avengers: Endgame Merchandise